Rheumatoid arthritis is a chronic inflammatory arthritis resulting from the interaction of multiple effector cells and the factors that control their activity with multiple targets in human tissues. The SCOR grant is designed to understand the nature of these complex interactions as a way of developing more precise and specific forms of therapy for patients with this and similar types of inflammatory joint diseases. To accomplish this goal, we propose to develop a core facility to promote the studies designed in the current proposal. This unit is termed the Core Unit II- Molecular Biology Facility and has been organized to assist individual investigators in the Center in the development of effective research strategies, quality reagents, and shared facilities and equipment such that these studies can be performed with the highest level of excellence and efficiency. Specifically, we propose to develop and staff a facility that can a) assist in experimental design and execution, b) assist in acquiring, preparing and developing appropriate DNA and RNA hybridization probes, c) provide equipment, space and an environment for performing the proposed studies. This facility and staff will be important in ensuring the success of the projects and overall goals of the Center.